


this human flaw

by ndnickerson



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll regret it. Just not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this human flaw

**Author's Note:**

> Porn without plot, written for [the Seven Deadly Sins porn battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html).

Their first time is in the bathroom of a strip club. Sarah's nails scrape his skin when she tugs at his pants. Her eyes are wide, glassy, too terribly aware. She hikes her skirt up and grasps the door, over his shoulders, slams into him again and again, and he's protesting the entire time, it's just that at the end he's kind of begging for it too, holding her slick open thighs hard to him, panting. She fucks like she fights.

It takes a long time for him to go out on the dance floor again. It's the hit of whatever they had her take during the meet doing this, and she drives recklessly, slinging him against the side door of the Porsche, hair in a long tangle down her back. He doesn't like this change; he begins five different conversations and it's like she can't hear him. Wherever she is, he doesn't want to be.

They pull up at her building and he doesn't bother correcting her, just follows her inside, and she leaves a trail of discarded clothes all the way to her bathroom. Casey's face pops up on his phone display; when he doesn't answer, Sarah's starts ringing, muffled, and then he hears something crack against the tile and there is no ring, no sound at all.

She walks out of the bathroom wearing a garter belt and stockings and nothing else, her hair haloed by the city's nightscape, and in the morning, when whatever the hell this is has worn off, she's going to kill him for giving in to this.

Even though it's everything he's ever wanted.

She goes down on him, his fists tight in her hair, legs shaking, she's kneeling at his feet sucking his cock like she's never tasted anything so good in her life, and any moment now Casey is going to burst through the door and this is going to be impossible to explain.

"Sarah," he murmurs, drawing out the end of it in a long groan as he comes.

"Chuck," she answers, and it's the first word she's said since pulling him into a strip club bathroom.

"This isn't real, is it."

She doesn't meet his eyes. "Get on your knees," she says.

He knows what Sarah likes through the little mewling sounds she makes, the way her hips surge, when her fists tighten to tilt his head. He suckles her clit and she wraps her legs around his head, and he tilts back, shifting her weight so he can watch her come, her head tipped back, back arched, breasts full. She falls back and he nips at her clit, sliding two fingers inside her, thrusting and teasing her until she bucks under him, demanding release.

He wonders if she's so fucked up right now that she'll sigh out Bryce's name instead of his. He wonders if he's ever going to be able to meet her eyes again without seeing her flushed and sated under him. He wonders if he'll ever be able to kiss her again without remembering the taste of her cunt, slick against his tongue.

Her eyes are still open when he pulls back. "I'm sorry," she whispers, pushing herself away from him. "Shouldn't..."

"Shh," he says, and bites her lower lip, settling in the valley between her thighs. "Don't regret this. I won't."

It's a lie, and they both know it, a dance that has no end. He's fucking someone who doesn't exist, and tomorrow this'll be just another assignment, something she will file and forget.

He listens the entire time, to the soft cries she makes with every thrust of his cock, to what she pants and mumbles as he thumbs her clit, but even as she comes, her legs wrapped tight around him, all of her wrapped tight around him, as close as they will ever be, the only name she ever whispers is his.


End file.
